


Cookies

by ani725



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is trying to make some cookies for Roy but they just aren't turning out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FMA. Or Ed. Or Roy. Or cookies at the moment.
> 
> I'm in the process of trying to get most of my stories from FF.net onto here so that there here (and therefore available to a much wider audience.) Hope you enjoy!

"Ugh!" Ed exclaimed. "Why is this not coming out right!?" Ed was slowly becoming more and more frustrated.

Roy had gotten a batch of cookies from his foster mother and Ed was trying to replicate them. With alchemy.

Because the last time Ed had tried using a stove he'd nearly burned the house down and Roy had banned him from the kitchen.

Hence his futile attempt now.

A soft click sounded from the next room. "I'm ho...Ed what are you doing?" Roy's voice came from the doorway.

Ed froze. He slowly turned to face the older man. "Uh...making cookies?"

Roy glanced over at the untouched over and then back to the mess in front of the blond boy.

"Alchemy." Ed explained so he didn't get yelled at about the stove.

Roy sighed. "So how many have you made?"

Ed blushed lightly and frowned at the too dark disks in front of him. "None. They just don't turn out like your mother's."

Roy laughed, causing Ed to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I know what you're doing wrong. Come on, let's get this cleaned up and I'll show you."

Ten minutes later the table was cleared and Roy gave Ed instructions on what to mix and when.

Once the ingredients were used and the dough was ready, Ed glared at Roy. "You liar. You said you'd show me what I did wrong, but that's everything I did before!"

"I'm getting to that part." he replied, walking over to the stove and turning it on. "Roll the dough into balls and put them on the pan."

Ed frowned but did as he was told.

Once he was done, Roy placed them in the oven. Ed's eyes narrowed on the man.

"So we just made them without alchemy?"

Roy nodded.

"Why?"

"Because trying to use alchemy to make them is where you were going wrong."

"What? There's nothing alchemy can't do except for bring the dead back."

Roy shook his head and walked over to the blond. "Why'd you want to bake these cookies?"

Ed mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "To make you happy."

Roy smiled at the quiet words. "You wanted to show your love." He looked at Ed earnestly.

Ed's eyes shot wide with realization. "You mean love!"

Roy nodded again. "Showing your love to someone takes effort. That effort gets taken out of the equation when you use alchemy."

A blush and slight pout appeared on Ed's face at the words. They were shortly replaced as warm lips met Ed's own. He smiled when Roy pulled away.

-x-

Roy pulled the cookies out of the oven. Once they were cool enough to eat he grabbed one and took a bite.

Ed looked at him hopefully as Roy swallowed.

"Well Ed, looks like it wasn't the alchemy that was wrong..."

He was then too busy dodging fists to say anything else.


End file.
